In order to manufacture a roller bearing for linear movements it is necessary to construct the raceways of this bearing with a sufficient hardness so as to achieve an appropriate service life. As a rule, this is done by heat treatment, for example by carburizing, induction hardening or else through hardening. However, this procedure has the disadvantage that an additional separate working step is necessary between the soft processing and the hard processing and only materials which can be hardened can be used. Furthermore, a hardening offset can occur which influences in particular the position of the return bores of the guiding carriage.
Document DE 93 13 728 U1 discloses a linear roller bearing arrangement with integrated raceway elements of the type mentioned at the beginning. However, said document has the disadvantage that the raceway elements of the guiding carriage cannot be manufactured from sheet metal—as is apparent from the cross-sectional illustration—and that the receptacle area of the supporting body is also constructed in a disadvantageous way insofar as it forms, in cross section, an outwardly directed prism, which very greatly weakens the supporting body in terms of its rigidity.